


Empire Lyons Family Love Wars.

by RavensHollow



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: The Lyons Family Fighting For Their Empire And Their Family this is my interpretation of what I think the Lyons should be.





	1. A Father's Vision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Lucious and Cookie deal with their mutual attraction to each other and the music they love.

Loretha, I know you feel like I'm being tough on you girls probably you more so than your sisters it's because when I look at you girls I see bits and pieces of your mother and myself our drive ambitious nature all of you have it but you have it the most Loretha.

"If I'm hard on you it's because I know you and your sisters will get places your mother and I have only dreamed about. “John said.

"Daddy, you put so much pressure on us on me especially it's like we're lined up in a vice grip and your turning the crank tighter and tighter. “Cookie said.

"A parent who doesn't want their children to succeed to have a better life then them isn't a good parent.

"I want more for all of you. I think Barry will get you into a life better than this. “John replied.

"I know you mean well Daddy, I just wish you wouldn't be so hard about it. "Cookie said.

"I'm just doing what I'm supposed to be doing as your father. Lucifer Lyons or whatever that boy's name is, gonna lead you into a world of trouble. Barry has a bright future all that Lucifer boy has is a future in prison. I don't want you mixed up in drugs Loretha. “John said.

"Daddy, I don't have anything to do with drugs.

"All we ever talk about is music something we both really love. “Cookie replied.

"Your the one who can really have a bright future as a doctor that plan hasn't changed or you getting into to Howard. I don't want you out here skipping school running these streets hanging with Lucifer. “John said sternly.

John dropped her off at home while he left to handle his next plumbing calls.

Hours later Candace and Carol walk in the door.

"Didn't think you'd be home thought you might be with Barry or Lucious . “Candace said.

"I was with Barry, Ms. Nosey and Daddy, brought me home the school called him. “Cookie replied.

"So how long you grounded for? “Carol asked.

"I'm not grounded he just told me to stay away from Lucious and I better not skip anymore school. “Cookie replied.

"Daddy, is wasting his breath telling you to stay away from Lucious Lyons you two have your ways of being around each other regardless. “Candace said.

"Look Candace, I didn't seek Lucious out and he didn't seek me out you and Carol saw how we met the music drew us together not his rep as a dealer. “Cookie replied.

"Loretha, your gonna get yourself in prison or killed dealing with Lucius. “Candace said.

"Whatever Candace, “Cookie replied as she went upstairs to her room.

"Grr, it's stressful being the oldest I'm surprised it's her acting like this usually it's supposed to be the youngest who's the wild child. “Candace said.

"OH, stop Candace, you and Loretha got boy's on you like Y’all the piped Piper's of West Philly."Carol replied.

"I have standards I can't speak on Loretha, but you have boy's flocking to you as well your not exactly the ugly duckling of the family. “Candace said.

"We've got homework to do if you can manage to get yourself off your high horse to do it. "Carol replied.

"Yeah and we got to see about dinner to. "Candace said.

"Don't we always? "Carol replied.

Cookie sat on her bed writing in her diary listening to the conversation Candace and Carol were having as they came up the stairs headed to their rooms.

She turned and stared out her window debating on her life.

It's true Barry was a safe bet but he couldn't compare to Lucious the way he could make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

And how Lucious gave her butterflies and electric sparks fourth of July fireworks.

Where as Barry was sweet kind a gentleman but didn't give her that rush of butterflies and fireworks that she was starting to need that feeling was becoming a drug to her and every time it made her high she felt the freest she's ever felt.  
Lucious music filled her with that rush the way his voice floated like fine silk on bare skin.

Cookie knew her father Candace and Carol in her way didn't understand it wasn't drug dealer Lucious that she was attracted to it was the music lover Lucious that won his way into her heart.

Cookie didn't notice Carol had brought in her homework or the plate of food on her dresser until her mind cleared enough for her to start on her homework and eat her dinner.

When John, returned home he kissed Candace, and Carol, on the tops of their heads and sat down to eat his dinner he didn't ask about Loretha or if she was at home he gave her space because when he dropped her off earlier he said all that was needed to be said about the matter.

"Dinner was good girls it was just like your mom used to make. “John said.

"Mama, was a wonderful cook if anyone of us reached her skill level in the kitchen it's because she taught us well. “Candace replied.

"Your mom, was a great cook because she learned from her mom, when your mom, and I first started dating she told me how her mom believed the way to a man's heart was through his stomach that's how the woman on her side of the family all got themselves husbands.

"Your mom, wanted to make me dinner one night so she asked me what my favorite dish was and I told her about your grandma Holloway's stuffed pork chops black eye peas and onions and cornbread imagine my surprise when there was a candle light dinner set up for us. “John said.

"It turned out good because you did end up marrying her. “Candace replied.

They didn't know Cookie was in the kitchen hearing them talk.

"That's true, we would talk for hours about what we wanted to build together her one wish was that our children got to experience a love like she and I had. “John said.

As Cookie listened to her father speak so lovingly about their mother she had to wonder who between Barry and Lucious would truly feel that way about her.

Cleaning her plate she went back up to her room the storm within crashed so harshly she couldn't help but feel overcome by it.

She went to her dresser pulling out her night clothes heading to the bathroom she prepared for bed all the while having taunting thoughts.

As she laid in bed her last thoughts were of Lucious and what she saw in him the first day she met him.

Before she knew it Cookie was woken by the subtle tapping on her bedroom door.

"Loretha, come on time to get up. “Candace said.

"I'm up. I'm up. Give me five minutes. “Cookie replied.

"Well hurry up, then you still got to eat so we can leave. “Candace said.

"I'll be done in a minute. “Cookie replied.

Cookie heard Candace leave her door heading down stairs dressed in her school uniform she was ready yet not ready to go to school yet she knew her father would be on her worse if she missed anymore time at school.

A few minutes later Cookie emerged with her stuff ready to go quickly eating her food she didn't speak Candace and Carol looked at her confused but brushed it off as they got their things to leave.

Lucious meanwhile was hanging with his crew they watched as he mixed his beats with skill.

Ever sense that day on the street corner where he saw something else he wanted just as bad as his music.

The girl with the beautiful smile and hypnotic eyes and they way she moved. He couldn't get her off his mind no matter what he did.

He could have kicked himself for not asking her name and admittedly he was a little mad at himself for not finding out.

But he was determined to see her again no matter what he had to do.

Not just see her but to make her his queen to their empire.

Today something was changing a storm was preparing to change two people's lives forever.

John Holloway could feel it though he did everything in his power to stop Loretha from going down a road she couldn't come back from something told him in spite of his best laid plans for all his daughters Loretha would prove to be the most challenging.

He hadn't talked to her since yesterday and hadn't seen her before he left for work that morning apart of him wished he woke her up to explain better his point of few but he knew he hurt her by pushing her to hard.

He was young once he understood what it was to be young black and want more for himself. Being a plumber wasn't in his plans but when he couldn't make his dreams come true which was part of why he pushed Candace Loretha and Carol to study hard.

When John was a teenager he was good at many different things he played basketball he excelled in shop class he tried to be the jack of all trades.

He lost his chance with basketball due to a car accident leaving him with six broken bones in his back and a shattered knee.

And it was because of that Holloway plumbing was born.

John didn't want his daughters to be forced to settle he wanted them to fight for more.

Putting his family worries on the back burner for now he continued his work he had a busy day of clogs broken pipes and other plumbing issues needing to be dealt with.

Meanwhile in class Cookie did her work but still distracted by her personal issues Barry Lucious her father it was enough to drive a person insane.

When the bell rang Candace Cookie and Carol sat at their usual table. Cookie picked at her food taking bites of her food.

"Loretha what's with you today? you seem off. “Candace asked.

"I've got a lot on my mind. “Cookie replied.

"Your love triangle I'm sure. “Candace said.

"Candace, something is really bugging Loretha bringing this situation up won't change anything. “Carol replied.

"Does it bother you? “Cookie asked.

"Does what bother us? “Candace asked.

"Does Daddy's, pressure bother you? “Cookie asked.

"I'll admit, sometimes it's tough but he does it out of love only a parent who wants what's best for their children would do that. “Candace said.

"Yeah, sometimes it can be overwhelming we all do the very best we can yet Daddy, seems to push us for better then that. “Carol replied.

"It just feels like I can't breathe sometimes like I'm breathing smog and it's choking me and no matter how much I try to fill my lungs with clean air the smog chokes me more. “Cookie said.

"And your saying Daddy, is the smog but who's the fresh air Barry or Lucious? “Candace asked.

"I don't know but I do know that when I'm with either one I am not thinking about a mountain of homework getting into Howard or becoming a doctor when I'm with them.

You saw when I met Lucious I saw the fire in his eyes the passion for music oozes from his pores and it's thrilling like being on that rollercoaster we used to always go on. “Cookie said

"And what about Barry? “Carol asked.

"You guys remember when we went to the movies and saw dirty dancing? “Cookie asked.

"Yeah what about it? “Candace asked.

"Before meeting Lucious, I was settling for what Daddy, wanted by going to Howard and becoming a doctor and marrying Barry, I was getting ready to except that as what future was going to be even though my gut is telling me I'm meant for more.

"Barry is like that guy's grandson sure he's nice and sweet and a gentleman there is nothing wrong with that but he acts like a senior citizen.

"But Lucious, is like the other guy he's fun energetic kind sweet and has so much passion about what he wants in life. “Cookie said.

"I don't know what to tell you Loretha, but you've seen what happens on these streets you can't turn the tv on without hearing about a shooting robbery drug bust's gang violence that's an everyday reality in the hood which is why Daddy, wants us to get out.

"You know that saying? the road to hell is paved with good intentions Lucious is using the only means he has at his disposal to get himself out of the hood he's taking a dangerous risk that he could be on the news as a victim or a criminal and I'm not saying that there hasn't been people before him that took to crime as a means to get out of bad neighborhood's because I know he wasn't the first and he wont be the last.

"But the way he's doing it puts his life on the line and those who have anything to do with him. Is that the excitement you want in your life? “Candace asked.

"Of course I don't want my life in danger, who in their right mind does? “Cookie replied.

"From what I saw that day Lucious was like an orbiting planet and Loretha got caught in his gravitational pull. “Carol said.

"That's what it feels like, I can't help it when I look into his eyes it's like they reach inside my soul calling me to him. “Cookie replied.

"He's arrogant smooth and he isn't ugly but that too can be a danger to you because he can pull you in."Candace said.

"He's special he just... there's just something about his passion for music and more. “Cookie replied.

"If he's as special as you think he is then why does he sell drugs? Loretha. “Candace asked.

"Candace, you know out here in these streets people who are truly trying to make it make money anyway they can. "Carol replied.

The bell rang and the sisters went their separate ways headed to their classes.

Cookie sat in each of her classes anticipation eating at her because she hoped to run into Lucious but she didn't realize he was also hoping to run into her.

Cookie and her sister's walked home like usual stopping off at the corner store Lucious and his crew just happened to be across the street when something told him to look up.

Barry was talking to Candace and Carol not facing the direction they could see Lucious.

Cookie walks out the store not seeing Barry until she nearly knocked him down.

"Whoa Loretha you, okay? “Barry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, “Cookie replied.

"Listen Loretha, it's Friday and I was wondering if I could take you out tonight? “Barry asked.

"Yeah sure. “Cookie replied.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00."Barry said.

"Okay, I'll be ready. “Cookie replied.

Lucious watched the exchange more determined then ever to get his girl.

Lucious and his crew watched Cookie and her sister's walk away from the store and Lucious mind raced on figuring how to win his girl.

The sisters made it home in time to do chores and homework by the time their father gets home Cookie is preparing for her date with Barry.

Cookie walks down the stairs just as her father greets Barry and he takes Cookie's hand kissing her knuckles as they turn to leave.

Barry opens her door for her and they head off toward the diner.

The date went as it usually did with Barry when suddenly Lucious and his crew came in laughing and talking they locked eyes for a moment but didn't say anything.

"Loretha, do you know that guy from somewhere? “Barry asked.

"I've seen him around, but I don't know him. “Cookie replied.

"He's sure acting like he knows you the way he stares at you. “Barry said.

"Don't let him ruin this for us you invited me on this date I wanna have a good time. “Cookie replied.

Lucious saw the looks Barry gave him and he was tempted to go over and get his woman but he wasn't trying to upset her before he even knew her name.

Lucious sat and watched her for a few minutes before the waitress brought their food.

"So Lucious, you still going to that rap party tomorrow? “One of the Lyon Crew asked.

"Yes, I'm going to perform my new song I've been working on. “Lucious said.

"You think your girl gonna be there? "Tyrell asked.

"I'm counting on it. "Lucious said.

Lucious ate his food all the while watching Cookie on her date.

Cookie could feel Lucious watching her and it caused the butterflies to work overtime in her stomach.

She could feel the goosebumps rise on her arms as Lucius’s heated stare watched her.

"Come on Loretha, the evening isn't over yet. “Barry said.

Barry wrapped his arms around Cookie's shoulder out of the corner of his eye he looked to see if Lucious would do anything.

Lucious wasn't afraid of Barry but Lucious was smart he knew Barry was challenging him but he wasn't about to wreck his chance with his woman.

He could see the way she looked at Barry there was no spark in her end of things.

Not like how it was when they first saw each other.

Tomorrow if he saw her at the rap party he was going to make his move.

As Cookie walked out of the diner she didn't feel comfortable with Barry's arm wrapped around her but they were kind of dating so he would find it strange if he acted funny around him after seeing Lucious.

Her nerves were rattled and all she wanted to do was think but that had to wait. For now she would enjoy her date as best as she could.

 


	2. The Performance That Changed The Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie goes to a rap party where she sees Lucious perform and after words Lucious puts his cards on the table.

When Barry brought Cookie home she could sense something had changed something in Barry he didn't come right out and act differently in front of Lucious but when he asked her if she knew him it was in that moment she could see jealousy and him wanting to claim her.

She didn't tell her sister's she ran into Lucious on her date she didn't want it to get back to her father though nothing happened.

Tonight was the rap party all the kids were talking about it at school and Cookie knew if she goes she would see a lot of people she knows from school but also Lucious.

Candace and Carol were doing their own things and their father would either be working or with his friends watching the basketball game that would be on tonight.

As Cookie picked out what she was going to wear satisfied she finished everything she was doing and prepared to leave she walked to where the party was in record time seeing the kids standing outside getting ready to walk in.

She walked in seeing a few of her friends she waved to and looked around she saw Lucious standing by the DJ booth talking to some guys.

He turned around seeing Cookie standing across the room and that feeling like the first time he saw her everything in the room got quite all he saw was her.

As Cookie looked at Lucious her breath hitched just like when she first laid eyes on him.

It was an indescribable feeling her father Candace or even Carol couldn't understand what this feels like this feeling hell Cookie didn't even know all she did know was she was craving it right now.

The room filled up and the fog cleared Lucious turned when he heard the DJ tell him to go ahead.

Lucious kept his eyes on Cookie the whole time he rapped people were dancing shouting Lucius’s name he owned the room it was a rush to watch him.

He watched as Cookie moved her body to the beat and the rhymes. She didn't know it but she owned him.

When he finished he walked over to her with a glass of punch.

"Hey beautiful, didn't expect to see you here. "Lucious said.

"Why wouldn't I be here? “Cookie asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad you are. We never got to actually get to know each other that day I don't even know your name. “Lucious replied.

"I know who you are your Lucious Lyon. I'm Loretha Holloway. “Cookie replied.

"Actually my government name is Dwight Walker but that's not a good name for a rapper so I reinvented myself into Lucious Lyon.

"Your names Loretha but I'm gonna call you Cookie because I want you to be my Cookie. “Lucious said.

"Boy you are a trip you know everybody knows your a drug dealer and my Daddy thinks your a thug. “Cookie replied.

"Look I want us to be together so I'm gonna tell you something's about myself. I was raised by my mama my Daddy was murdered and my mama has mental problems when I was with her on her bad day's I had to hide Daddy's gun or bullets because there were day's she tried to kill herself. “Lucious said.

"Oh my God I'm sorry Lucious I know what it's like to lose a parent my Mama has been gone for a long time now it's just my Daddy my sister's and It.”Cookie replied.

"I'm not going be selling drugs forever I want to be a rapper and have my own label someday. “Lucious said.

"Well I'm sure you'll make it you are talented. “Cookie replied.

"When I make it I want you by my side. “Lucious said.

"What about Barry? “Cookie asked.

"That dork you were with at the diner he can't come. “Lucious said.

"That's not what I mean Lucious, Barry and I have been dating before I met you. “Cookie replied.

"Okay, let me ask you this have you ever felt any sparks with him? when he looks at you does your stomach act up? “Lucious asked.

"No, but my Daddy approves of him and gave him permission to ask me to marry him. “Cookie replied.

"That's never going to happen. And I'll tell you why. That day I first saw you my heart jumped into my throat it sped up and everything stopped.

"No other girl made me feel that which tells me you and I are meant to be together. “Lucious said.

"You seem pretty sure about that. “Cookie replied.

"If you haven't figured it out yet I'm very determined to get what I want. “Lucious said.

"I can see that. I'll admit there is something between us I don't know what it is and I don't know what to feel about it."Cookie replied.

"I'll tell you what I think. When my mother talked about my father she always got this far away look in her eyes and smiled you've talked about that dork and I haven't seen that look in your eyes but I did see it when I met you and just a few minutes ago while I was performing. “Lucious said.

"I know what you mean I've seen that look on my Daddy's face every time he talks about my Mama. “Cookie replied.

"For whatever reason there is something between us, I'm willing to figure out where that leads but I'm not going to force you if you want to be with me that's cool if not I'm not going to make you do anything because that's what I want. “Lucious said.

Cookie looked into his eyes as she thought about what her next move would be.

Lucious had managed to work his way into every part of her being without them really even knowing each other he willingly exposed his truth to her showing her he trusted her to know parts of him no one that wasn't close to him would know.

"Okay Lucious, but I am going to break things off with Barry gently he's a nice guy and I'm really not wanting to make this hurt him more than it has to. “Cookie replied.

"I completely understand I'll let you handle that. “Lucious said.

"I appreciate that Lucious. “Cookie replied.

"Hey, I want to make things as easy for you as possible. “Lucious said.

"Thank you. “Cookie replied.

"I have big dreams bigger than this place and I'm not gonna let anything stop me. what do you dream about? “Lucious asked.

"Well I had never really thought about it, my Daddy has big hopes and dreams for me and my sister's but he believes I'm the one that will make it if I go to Howard become a doctor and marry Barry. “Cookie said.

"I get where your dad is coming from he wants good things for all of you but the reality is not everyone has those opportunity's I used to wonder what my life would be like if my dad was still around and my mom didn't have her issues would my life be different? “Lucious replied.

"I guess we'll never know we just have to deal with what we have now. “Cookie said.

"Yes and that's making the best life possible for as long as I can remember music touched my soul it was something that got into my blood I'd wake up and think about it go to bed and dream about it.

"And you know all those songs they had someone to share it with and that day I first saw you, you made me feel like that very first time I discovered what true love of music really is.

"And I knew you were the girl that I was destined to live my dream with. “Lucious replied.

"You definitely have a way with words. “Cookie said.

"Can't be about the music life if you don't have a way with words. “Lucious replied.

"That's true. “Cookie said.

"Let's just put it this way when it comes to music I have a lot to say. “Lucious replied.

"Well if you want to rule the world you should be president. “Cookie said.

"Oh my Cookie, has jokes the problem with being president is that's always temporary I'm thinking long term that some other rapper can't come along and kick me out of the house I built. “Lucious replied.

"I understand. “Cookie said.

"I want to build a brand that generations can survive on. “Lucious replied.

As Lucious spoke what he said made sense he noticed she was lost in thought so he to her hand in his and asked her to dance.

The DJ put on a slow jam and Lucious wrapped his arms around Cookie and they swayed to the music.

Luther Vandross sang here and now.

As the song played Lucious thought the only man Cookie will marry is me and this will be our song the first song we danced to when Cookie agreed to be mine and it will be the first song we dance to when she becomes my wife. Lucious thought.

Cookie too was lost in thought as she danced with Lucious the night before when Barry had his arm wrapped around her it didn't feel right she had never felt like that before meeting Lucious.

But last night it felt wrong like she was allowing something wrong to happen. And for the life of her she couldn't understand why was it the universe trying to tell her that Lucious Lyon was the one for her and she wasn't letting herself see it.

She knew her father would be disappointed in her for choosing Lucious but she can't help how she feels.

When the song ended they found a couch to sit on and decided to just get to know each other more while they had the chance before she had to get home.

"So your out here by yourself except your crew don't you ever get lonely? “Cookie asked.

"When I was little I got lonely it was hard watching my mama fighting her demons one minute and then being a normal mother the next.

"I put everything into my music even the drug money it puts food on my table but it's gonna get us where I want to be. “Lucious replied.

"You become completely different when your rapping you draw people in it's like your words cast a spell on the crowd. “Cookie said.

"You have to be talented and have stage presence no one is gonna want to buy your record or buy tickets to your shows if you have trash bars. “Lucious replied.

"You got it, I saw when I first saw you Lucious you had your crews attention. “Cookie said.

"Well I was having fun with it but my attention was all on you. I noticed your sisters looking at me like I was ET or something. “Lucious replied.

"Candace is very high opinionated she like my Daddy says thinks she's smarter than she actually is and sets her standards to near impossible levels I pity the person she will marry he will have to hit all her standards just to even be considered.

While Carol, is the curious yet cautious one. Her standards aren't ridiculous like Candace's are. “Cookie said.

"I was an only child so I wouldn't know what that's like. “Lucious replied.

"Your not missing much don't get me wrong I love them but sometimes they can get on my nerves especially Candace. “Cookie said.

"I can imagine but they look out for you that much I can see. “Lucious replied.

Lucious was tempted to kiss Cookie but he didn't he wasn't trying to move to fast with her.

She knew what he was thinking because she caught him staring at her lips more than once.

And she respected him for not pushing boundaries with her not that Barry had tried anything but she was happy that he respected her personal space.

They didn't speak no words needed to be said at this moment the way they looked at each other spoke volumes.

As they sat as the party continued on enjoying the music and watching people dance and have a good time.

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you want to go? “Lucious asked.

"I know away from Philly I never had a particular place in mind I just knew I was supposed to get out of here. "Cookie replied.

"You deserve the world we're gonna get out of Philly and no matter where we end up we're working towards our future. “Lucious said.

"You have everything all figured out don't you? “Cookie asked.

"When I decided I wanted to be a rapper I did whatever I had to make my dream come true to provide for my mama and the girl who I would have as my partner. “Lucious replied.

"I get it you take dangerous risks doing it though but I guess it's a means to get you where you wanna be faster. “Cookie said.

"Yeah, but things won't be like this for ever. “Lucious replied.

"So you see yourself as a big star in the future what else do you see? “Cookie asked.

"I see us getting married, working together as a team to build a legacy having a big house with all nice things and having a family. “Lucious replied.

"You paint a nice picture Lucious. “Cookie said.

"It's more than a picture when your starving for something you don't stop until your full and I have a ways to go before I'm full. “Lucious replied.

"Yeah and what about your crew where do they fit in? “Cookie asked.

"They are like family to me, they don't want this to be their life forever either so I told them they can help me make my dream real and work for me and that extends to the family they'll have on down the line. “Lucious replied.

"I'm having trouble, everyone is telling me your a bad guy yet your taking care of your mom and making sure your friends are taken care of those things aren't anything a bad guy does. “Cookie said.

"That's understandable people don't look at drug dealers as noble people who work minimum wage jobs scraping by on Penny's to survive are respected more because they don't look for faster means to their dreams. “Lucious replied.

"Your right, they don't anymore than they would mobsters gangbangers and thugs. “Cookie said.

"That's because no one takes the time to know why people turn to those options. Though they know why they just turn a blind eye to it."Lucious replied.

"The one thing everyone has in common is wanting more and better. You don't hear rappers talking about staying in the hoods they grew up in, but getting out where they don't have to dodge bullets. even people who don't live dangerous lifestyles don't talk about staying in the hood. “Cookie said.

"You are something special Cookie. “Lucious replied.

"Your not so bad yourself. “Cookie said.

"Thank you, that truly means a lot. “Lucious replied.

"No need to thank me it's true. “Cookie said.

"Then since I can't thank you what would you have me do for you Cookie? “Lucious asked.

"You don't have to do anything for me Lucious. “Cookie said.

"No, but it's what I want I want to make you happy I don't want you to have to worry about anything I want you to know that if your with me I will take care of us. “Lucious replied

"You hardly know me and here we are planning a life to be together as young as we are that doesn't seem crazy to you. “Cookie said.

"When something feels right you don't let it slip through your fingers. I knew the moment I saw you that my future was with you just as I'm sure rapping is what I'm supposed to be doing. “Lucious replied.

As Cookie sat next to Lucious it was incredible being able to breathe without the pressure of her father's wishes.

Without feeling overwhelmed by insurmountable expectations.

She couldn't explain why she had this connection with Lucious anymore than Romeo and Juliet could or Bonnie and Clyde.

But she didn't want this to be a tragedy where she and Lucious would be a leading story on the evening news where her father and sisters gather around the tv judging her.

As she sat there she pictured just that and it hurt to think about but one thing even she knew you can't live a person's life for them win lose or draw they are responsible for themselves their successes and failures.

Meanwhile Lucious pictured Cookie bathed in diamonds and raising a family together building a future to be proud of.

If only he could show her what he saw what he wanted what life he could give her.

What he didn't know was she was trying to picture what a life together with him would be like what he said he wants for them both and to be honest what he said wasn't bad but could they really make it together.

His confidence amazed her what he didn't know was it made her braver willing to try everything she never thought or dreamed of.

What her family failed to see was he wanted out of Philly just as much as her Dad wanted her and her sister's out they just had different ideas about getting there.

What Cookie didn't realize was that Barry had heard about this party too he knew Cookie had a love of music he wanted to embrace that side in order to get closer to her.

His problem was he didn't like the connection he could sense between Loretha and Lucious.

He wanted to give Loretha the world but he had to make sure Lucious stayed away from her.

He stood in the dark corner of the room watching Lucious and Cookie talk and laugh.

And as he watched he began to wonder if Loretha told him the truth or lied to him.

"Your my girlfriend do you understand me you better stay away from that thug. “Barry warned.

 


	3. Fighting For His Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets Jealous of Cookie sitting close to Lucious a fight breaks out where Cookie gets hurt and Lucious declares his love.

Barry approached the couch it was at that moment that Cookie looked up seeing Barry walking towards her.

Cookie felt uneasy when she looked into Barry's eyes and Lucious felt her tense up next to him.

But in true Lucious style, he kept his cool.

"Hey Loretha, you all right? “Barry asked.

"I'm fine Barry I didn't know you were gonna be here."Cookie said.

"Yeah well I like music just as much as the next guy and I wanted to see what this rap party was about, “Barry replied.

"It's great everyone seems to be having a great time. “Cookie said.

"Including you two looking real cozy over here, “Barry replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? “Cookie asked.

"Well for someone you hardly know you're sitting awfully close on this couch like if there weren't a room full of people here you two would be given each other a dental exam, “Barry replied.

As Lucious watched the exchange he didn't like the way Barry was talking to this woman she wasn't a hoe and he didn't like it that Barry was making it seem like that.

"Barry all we did was a talk I didn't know it was a crime to talk to someone, “Cookie said.

"To him, it is you know your father doesn't want you anywhere near him if you don't know him why isn't you can't stay away from him? “Barry asked.

"Barry what's your problem you don't own me or control me all I'm doing was having a good time and your acting like I'm cheating on you, “Cookie said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you did cheat on me, “Barry replied.

"Look, man, your acting like a baby upset because some is playing with your toy I don't know what she sees in you after completely disrespecting her in front of a crowd of people," Lucious said.

"The problem is you everyone knows what kind of things you do and here you are trying to mix my girl up in it, “Barry replied.

"No little boy you don't know anything she told you the truth nothing happened if you love her you should be a man and trust her clearly you don't really love her like you claim," Lucious said.

"What do you know you can't get a girl of your own you have to make moves on someone else's girl pathetic. “Barry spat.

"I'm the pathetic boy you an insecure baby compared to me at least I wouldn't humiliate my woman do you think your winning brownie points implying the girl you claim to love is a ho," Lucious replied.

"Oh my God, please stop. “Cookie said.

"No, Loretha this is too much this punk needs to leave you alone," Barry replied.

"Barry come on let's talk privately. “Cookie said.

Cookie and Barry went out of earshot of the other people at the party Lucius’s gut told him something was about to happen so Lucious and three of his crew went outside.

Sure enough, he saw Barry with his hands grasping Cookie tightly shaking her yelling at her.

"Barry stops it your being a jerk and you're holding me to tight. “Cookie said.

Lucious grabbed Barry by the back of his shirt knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you-you don't put your hands on a female you punk! "Lucious raged.

Kicks and punches rained down on Barry to the point all he could do was moan.

"I'm telling you now she's not your girl she's mine you ended it the moment you put your hands on her. you stay away from her don't call come over nothing it's done. “Lucious said.

"Lucious please stop he's had enough. “Cookie pleads.

"Come on let's get out of here," Lucious replied.

"I can't believe he acted like that I've never seen him so me.”Cookie said.

"He shouldn't have done it, to begin with," Lucious replied.

"He never lost control like that before I just never thought he would put his hands on me.

"Now I think that if I did marry him he would have eventually beat on me, “Cookie said.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Lucious replied.

"What if he lies to my dad about what happened, “Cookie said.

Before Lucious could say anything Cookie's cousin Bunkie walked over to them.

"Loretha listen, I saw what happened I'll talk to Uncle John and tell him Lucious and I came to your defense when Barry got rough with you, “Bunkie replied.

"Thanks, Bunkie, “Cookie said.

"Loretha, your family and in spite of what people think about Lucious he's a good guy, “Bunkie replied.

"I can cover it with makeup if Barry happens to talk to Daddy I'll let you know. “Cookie said.

"Here I got this for you, it's your own personal pager we all have one we have certain codes assigned so we know who to call. If Barry comes around you page me with the numbers of your address I'll know it's you. “Lucious replied.

"Okay thank you. “Cookie said.

"Keep it on vibrate and keep it with you all the time," Lucious replied.

"I will. “Cookie said.

"Are you hungry? we can get something to eat. “Lucious replied.

"Yeah, I didn't eat before I left the house. “Cookie said.

"Okay, let's get my girl something to eat," Lucious replied.

Lucious opened the car door for her and waited for her to get inside they went to get pizza the place sold the best pizza in all of Philly it was their first date and Cookie couldn't help but love Lucious because of his care for her.

He wanted to keep her safe to him she was worth everything precious in the world and he wanted to show her that.

They ate in silence but she felt him watching her.

"What do I have something on my face? “Cookie asked.

"No I just can't help but to look at you your beautiful," Lucious replied.

"Thank you, I guess I have good genes. “Cookie said.

"I can tell you do, your mom must have been beautiful because you certainly are the prettiest girl in Philly," Lucious replied.

"You're sweet. “Cookie said.

"You bring it out in me, “Lucious replied.

The incident with Barry was completely forgotten and it was like before when they sat on the couch and just talked.

He held her hand in his lightly massaging her knuckles as they talked in truth he never suspected Barry would act that way towards Cookie Lucious believed that once Cookie figured out what would truly make her happy she would go for it.

And Barry's abuse towards her made the choice easier for her.

Lucious had one main rule none of his crew ever went after a woman with violence.

Even though Barry didn't hit her he just bruised her arms by gripping them too tightly and shaking Lucious still didn't agree with that it didn't matter to him how mad a woman made a man there was no cause for that.

Cookie watched Lucious rub his thumb along her fingers and it dawned on her what her mother told her and her sister's long before she died.

"Candace, Loretha, Carol come and sit down mama wants to talk to you, "Mrs. Holloway said.

"Babies, you know your daddy and I love you all very much and want the best for you one day if your as lucky as I am your gonna find the man that's meant for you and you'll know him because when you look into each other's eyes and all you see is each other that's who was made for you, you could be in a room full of people and if you find you can't breathe and your heart races that is your heart and soul telling you that, that you have found the one.

Also, remember the heart doesn't discriminate whether we approve of the person you love or not we can't live your lives for you." Mrs. Holloway said.

"Hey Cookie, you okay? “Lucious asked.

"Yes, I just realized my mama was right. “Cookie said.

"Right about what? “Lucious asked.

"She told us that we can't help who we fall in love with and she told us the way to know if that person is the one the feelings we'd feel.

"What I felt when I first saw you was surprising because I never felt that with Barry with him it felt like an arrangement, not the fireworks butterfly feeling I get with you. “Cookie said.

"Yeah, you didn't look like you wanted to be around him if I'm being correct form what I saw, “Lucious replied.

"He could be clingy which made me uneasy but I dealt with it because he was nice and Daddy liked him. “Cookie said.

"He sounds like the typical abuser Cookie, he was sweet in the beginning brought me flowers every day was a real gentleman and then things started to change the moment so guy looked me, “Lucious replied in a high voice.

"Are you making fun of me? “Cookie asked.

"No, I'm just saying that his behavior would have escalated worse if we didn't put a stop to it now," Lucious replied.

"Well, at least that's something I won't have to worry about now. “Cookie said.

Meanwhile, Barry was hurting pretty bad he didn't mean to grab Loretha like that he just couldn't contain the anger of seeing his girl with that lowlife thug and now he lost her.

He cleaned up his wounds and bandaged himself up he thought about getting revenge going to Mr. Holloway but he realized Lucious might kill him if he did.

So he would leave her alone.

In spite of what happened, it turned into a magical evening for Lucious and Cookie he held her hand as they walked to the car.

He drove them to get ice cream and then they parked enjoying their ice cream. they continued to talk.

"This was a wild night. “Cookie said.

"Wild but a good one I did good at the party and got the girl," Lucious replied.

"That's because of what I see in you people underestimate you Lucious. “Cookie said.

"And people see the world in you I know I do, “Lucious replied.

"You are just so sweet to me. "Cookie said.

"You deserve to be loved and taken care of that's all I'm trying to do, "Lucious replied.

"Well you're doing a good job since we just became a couple. "Cookie said.

"For me, it's about showing you that I respect you and will provide for you and be faithful because you are all I want besides becoming a famous rapper building our empire, “Lucious replied.

"Those sound like wedding vows. “Cookie said.

"If everything goes the way I want it to, then yes you will be my Cookie Lyon the queen of our empire that we will build together that's what I'm working to make come true, “Lucious replied.

His words filled her with warmth and love she couldn't get over the beautiful future he had planned out or that he had chosen her to share it with.

She didn't understand why it felt right to be with Lucious Lyon but she wasn't going to fight it anymore.

She was going to see where it took her.

This feeling was bigger than her bigger than the disdain her father has for Lucious or even Candace's snobbish ways.

The feeling of freedom was addictive to her in more ways than one.

"What are you thinking about? “Cookie asked.

"I'm thinking about how wonderful it is to have you by my side and I don't ever want to go back to you not being here," Lucious replied.

"I don't want to lose this feeling either it feels like I'm dreaming but I know I'm not. “Cookie said.

"I know what you mean it cancels out anything you have ever felt before because it fills you up overwhelms your senses making you consumed with only this moment," Lucious replied.

"Exactly, it's surprising a little scary and thrilling all at the same time. “Cookie said.

"Music was what opened me up to feeling feelings so powerful like that," Lucious replied.

"For me when we were little mama loved to play different kinds of music R&B and soul music she could sing so well I still remember her humming or singing doing things around the house.

"Candace asked her why she sang while doing housework. And she said because while your singing doing all that needs to be done you're not thinking about all the hours it will take to get things done. “Cookie said.

"Yes, it seems to make the time go faster," Lucious replied.

"She was on to something. “Cookie said.

"She passed on something incredible to your music can take a person far if you know how to use it.”Lucious replied.

"I know music makes me feel something that the idea of becoming a doctor hasn't done. “Cookie said.

"Your pops means well he wants only the best for you. And in that I agree, “Lucious replied.

Before they knew it was getting kind of late so Lucious drove her home.

Lucious watched her walk into her house making sure she was safe satisfied he drove home with thoughts of his Cookie putting him to sleep.

When Cookie went to her room she looked at the bruises on her arms and carefully put makeup on them once she was done she prepared for bed.

She put her pager under her pillow closing her eyes she went to sleep.

As the next morning rolled around the sunshine on her face waking her but instead of being annoyed by it

She smiled and rubbed her eyes getting up from her bed she gathered her things preparing for the day.

Heading to the bathroom she did her morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast.

Candace and Carol and her father were all gone so she had the house to herself.

Cleaning up her mess she left the house having nowhere in particular to go she was just walking when she heard a car horn.

"Hey, beautiful where you going? “Lucious greets.

"Nowhere in particular why? “Cookie replied.

"Well, I enjoyed spending time with you and was hoping to do so again," Lucious said.

"I had a good time too. “Cookie replied.

"I'm glad to come on get in let's go for a drive," Lucious said.

"Where are we going Lucious? “Cookie asked.

"I don't know I just want to spend the day with you," Lucious said.

"Sounds good to me. "Cookie replied.

"I hope so because if I can help it there's gonna be more moments like this," Lucious said.

"I'm looking forward to it."Cookie replied.

"How are your arms? “Lucious asked.

"You can see the fingernail marks now, and the bruises got darker they are tender but I'm okay. “Cookie replied.

"Here I figured you might need this it's an ointment with pain reliever in it. Pit should help," Lucious said.

"Thanks. “Cookie replied.

Cookie put the ointment in her purse making a mental note to use it later.

As they drove the radio was the only thing at the moment to break the silence.

They stopped in the parking lot of the local movie theater.

"What do you say we catch a movie? “Lucious asked.

"Sounds great. “Cookie replied.

They sat in the background that was dark that no one could see them back there.

Lucious wrapped his arm around Cookie holding her as they watched the movie together.

When it was over they went to get something to eat.

This time Lucious took Cookie to a soul food restaurant it was pretty popular because there was a line but they got in pretty quickly.

They ate and chatted and we'r99e having a good time.

In two days she had more fun then she could ever remember having in a long time.

"You know yesterday, and today, feel like dates. “Cookie said.

"Well, I wouldn't consider the other day a great date when you got hurt but I think today kind of made up for that," Lucious replied.

"Most definitely. “Cookie said.

"I promise our next dates will be memorable for you, “Lucious replied.

"I'll hold you to that. “Cookie said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Lucious replied.

"Good, because it's not like I'm not noticing the effort your putting in to prove to me your the guy I should be with. “Cookie said.

"I'm doing this to prove to you whether or not people think I'm worthy of you doesn't matter to me all that does matter is that you think I'm worthy of you, “Lucious replied.

"I'm not some goddess or queen expecting to be worshipped by guys who I feel are worthy to worship me.

"Don't get me wrong it's nice to be cherished by someone and everything you have done so far shows me you care about me."Cookie said.

"I understand, where your coming from I treat you similar to how my dad treated my mom.

"He treated her like his queen, like his world only seemed to function right because she was by his side.

"And that day I saw you the first time I thought that's my queen the one who I'll worship and never let her doubt that she is the one," Lucious replied.

"You do realize we were kind of cliché about that, when we first met I heard of love, at first sight, the only people I knew who experienced that was my parents. “Cookie said.

"I know, it's special neither one of us expected that to happen to us. But I don't see it as a bad thing I believe fate thinks we're meant to be. “Lucious replied.

"I can't tell if that's true or not all I can say is the attraction is as real. “Cookie said.

"I find it's better to go with what you feel than fight it. “Lucious replied.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight this. “Cookie said.

 


End file.
